


In the end it's love

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you would have asked Seb at the beginning of the season if in the end it would be Charles laying next to him instead of Hanna he would have laughed.Charles... his rival, teammate and the guy he left his family for.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 25





	In the end it's love

If you would have asked Seb at the beginning of the season if in the end it would be Charles laying next to him instead of Hanna he would have laughed. Charles... his rival, teammate and the guy he left his family for.

It pretty much started right in the beginning. The first time they ever properly met they felt that weird attraction towards each other and it was freaking them out but especially Seb.  
He was the one with a wonderful wife and even more wonderful children at home, he thought.

But all of that didn't even matter when Charles would look at him with those big puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm not gay" is what Charles always told him and "Neither am I" is what Seb answered about a hundred times.

They would always find a reason to touch or stay in meetings longer to be able to spend more time together and at some point Seb knew that he couldn't deny whatever this was.

"Charlie, we need to talk", Seb said entering Charles drivers room.

"I'm listening.."

"I know you feel this too", pointing his finger to Charles and back to him. "but you know this is not possible right? I mean apart from the fact that I'm married do you realise what the media would make out of this Charles?"

Charles loved how he would always adress him by his name when talking to him.

"You know I have a girlfriend aswell do you Seb? Do you think this is what I wanted? For her, for your family, for everyone? But damn it Seb...you make me want things I cannot have."

Seb looked up from the ground and his eyes met Charles'. He took a step forward and was just inches away from Charles face. Seb placed his hand on Charles cheek and pressed his lips on Charles'.

'This is crazy' is what went through Seb's mind but Charles kissing him back washed all of his doubts away.

And this is how it continued.

Whenever Seb came home to Hanna or Charles came home to Giada they felt guilty...even more than that. They both cheated, betrayed their partners but that didn't mattered when they where holding each other in one of their drivers rooms after a shitty race or whenever they would sneak into each others hotel rooms.

But Charles wanted more than this, he wanted more than an affair and secretly Seb felt the same and knew what he had to do.

《Charles, I'm going to break up with Hanna today. I understand if you're going to stay with Giada but I can't keep living like this. 》

Charles was relieved when he read Seb's message even happy and he knew he shouldn't be. He destroyed a marriage but didn't Seb do the same? He's in love with Seb and that's the first time he admits it to himself and he knew that beaking up with Giada was the right thing to do because his heart was belonging to someone else now.

Hanna was deverstated and kicked Seb out right away.

"You're leaving me for your teammate? a 22 year old boy? a man?!

Seb's "I love you" didn't meant anything anymore and Seb knew that.

Seb packed his things and booked a flight to the only place he knew to go to - Monaco

In Monaco Charles just broke up with Giada.  
Her reaction was simular to Hanna's even though he's beem lying about the question "who?"

"some chick" is what he answered.  
It was easier that way even though he knew that at some point she would find out that he left her for Seb, his teammate.

She packed her bags and left.

A few hours later Seb was standing in front of Charles' door asking for a place to stay.

That moment was the beginning of everything.

Even though they had to keep their relationship a secret they were happier then ever.

Everyone is talking about their rivalry but they could only laughed about that sitting at home, their first common home.

Moments like these in Brazil made it seem like they hate each other but they always left whatever happend at that circuit.

that was the secret for their love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I don't even know what that is but that's how I always imagined their story so I decided to write it myself♡♡


End file.
